my cupcake
by dawicca
Summary: i decided to try and 3d print natsuki
1. Chapter 1

If i am being entirely honest, during my first playthrough, i thought for sure that natsuki was just a mean little brat. At least until the opportunity came up to bake cupcakes with her. I had already chosen to work on the poster with yuri once, so why not work with natsuki on her cupcakes? In this decision, i found my opinion of natsuki to develop into something completely unexpected. Her dialogue was more cute and open when she wasn't in public. She was still so timid though. Playful. Cute. Timid. Passionate. When it was just us, she became everything that i look for in a girl. After seeing this, i started paying more attention to her.

In my next playthrough, i took the natsuki route. As she shared her passion, her pain, her interests with me, i have to say i could feel our bond form. I was more than happy to share her talent with her. I thought it was adorable when she started to doze off. It simultaneously crushed and filled me with fury when i found out that she is tiny because she is malnourished. She doesn't let people in because of her father.

I hated this man that i would never meet. The more i thought about her situation, the more i wished that i could just pluck her from her prison of abuse and malnourishment and give her the life that i believe she deserves. I took to the internet and found that there is no ending to ddlc that gets rid of natsuki's dad. I expected that.

I've read the fanfictions where monika escaped the game. Why can't something like that really happen? Hmmmmmm. Maybe if i just...take her file...and...Print it? No. but maybe if i send this file to the 3D printer...no use in sitting here speculating.

If i am going to do it, i might as well go ahead and do it. SEND. my printer whirred to life and it seemed like it was going to work until the nozzle tried to start the first layer. No filament came out. So i checked the roll and there was no jam and there was plenty of filament, so i hit go again.

Then i heard an error message come up on my computer.

PRINTER NOT RESPONDING: FORCE PRINT?

Y/N

"I really hope this doesn't break my printer." was the last thing i said before i hit Y. My precious printer, then started humming very loudly. And it got louder. And louder. And louder. At this point it is unbearable and i sit down on the floor, holding my head. *BOOM*SHATTER* and then a rolling thud as something fairly large and soft falls on me.

"That sounded really expensive." i groan. Then i realize that the large soft thing that fell on me is moving. As i lay there, i realize that the object that is on my back is in fact a small human, that is either unconscious or too freaked out to move. After a few minutes i decide that he she it(hopefully natsuki)was just too freaked out to move, because the roll off of me and sit on the floor next to me.

I curl into a ball and sit against my desk on the floor looking at my guest. To put things in perspective i am 200lb. Red hair. 5'4" pretty bulky, but not intimidating to most, because of my height. She looks like she is probably shorter than me but i am not sure because we are both sitting on the floor.

She is very petite. Bright pink hair. Stunning pink eyes. Very cute. Wearing her outfit from the cupcake baking CG. Holy Shit. this is natsuki. Beyond any shadow of a doubt. The girl that has haunted me for a month is sitting right in front of me. Albeit she looks pretty shaken up. "natsuki...Are you alright?" she looks at me with great curiosity as well as caution in her eyes. "Who are you and how did i get here?" she asks me.

"My name is ryals. As far as how you got here, i took your character file and tried to 3d print you and here you are." i say as i gesture to my 3d printer.

The nozzle is destroyed and the glass panes around it are also destroyed, but i think it is salvageable. I am more worried about natsuki at the moment though. She looks at me with a small glimmer of trust in her eyes, poorly hidden behind her walls.

"The same ryals that i have been spending time with for the past week?" i nod to her and she doesn't seem to buy it. "You don't look like the ryals i know though. Tell me something that was a secret between me and ryals." i think about it for a second. I don't want to say something that will make her shut me out and i don't want to scare her off.

I hold out my hand and indicate that i want to see her left hand. She reluctantly holds it out to me with expectant eyes. I take her hand in mine and i look her in the eyes and say, "i licked the icing off of this finger a few days ago, when we were making cupcakes together for the festival." and then i licked her finger. "I already told you once, You shouldn't do that to a girl unless you really like her!"

so i stood up and offered her my hand and she let me help her up. I wrapped my arms around natsuki and held her for a moment and whispered to her, "i do really like you." and then those piercing pink eyes looked up into mine for a few seconds and she got up on her toes and i bent down a little and gave her the kiss that she wanted the day we made cupcakes together.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's not how you do it!" she yelled at me as she pulled away. I am really confused. As we stand in my office, which looks like a mid-sized disaster happened here, i look in her pink eyes to see what is going on in her head. I see affection. And fury. And confusion. She doesn't know what to feel. That's fair. "So that is not how i should kiss you, natsuki?" she looks up at me and turns more red and pouts. "No! Aren't you supposed to be better at this? Have you even kissed a girl before?" she shouts at me. Damn tsunderes are mean. If she meant any of it, my feelings might actually be hurt right now.

"How do i do it, then, natsuki?" she keeps her shade of pink, which is now roughly the same color as her eyes and says, "where is your living room?" i point in the direction and she takes my hand and the pinkette leads me to my own living room and sits me on my couch. She was right in the game, she is pretty strong for her size. "Close your eyes." she commands. "Really?" she furrows her brow and huffs at me,

"Yes, really! Just do it, stupid!" so i close my eyes. I have a decent idea of what is coming. I feel her soft hand on my cheek and i can feel her weight shifting on the couch as she leans towards me and as i am wondering how much further she can possibly lean before she falls, my thoughts are silenced by two soft, warm lips meeting mine and she really leaned into it. .

She wraps her arms around my neck and i hold her as she leans on me. It is honestly a lot more than i expected her to be ready for. The kiss i gave her in my office was just a peck. And i thought that would suit her, but here i find myself on my couch with this gorgeous pinkette wrapped around me and her taste slowly creeping into my mouth along with her tongue. She tastes sweet. Not overbearingly sweet, but sweet like a comfort food. As sweet as a cookie, but not quite the same flavor.

Maybe the closest thing i could compare it to is strawberry? I wonder if the rest of her tastes this good. I shouldn't think that. I am sure that she isn't ready for that kind of intimacy. I will be lucky if she lets me sleep in bed with her tonight. After she feels satisfied with our kiss, and i would be a lying dog if i said she did not meet and vastly exceed my expectations, she pulls back and leans into me. "That is how you do it." as i run my hand down her back and through her hair, i have to agree. "Where did you learn that?" she shook her head.

"You were my first. I've just thought about it for a long time." i chuckle as i continue stroking her while we lie on the couch in each other's embrace. "Natsuki?" i say as i stroke her hair, hoping she hasn't fallen asleep. "Yeah?" she didn't move, but she was still awake enough to speak coherently. "You can have my bed." she looks at me and pouts a little,

"y-you're not even gonna try to sleep with me?" she says as she refuses to move from my side. "Well, i didn't think you were ready for a kiss like that one, but you were, so what do i know? Do you want me to sleep with you?" she looks up at me with those piercing eyes, "when you say it like that it s-sounds weird!" she huffs as she starts turning pink again.

I can't help but think she is adorable. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead and say. "It doesn't sound weird to anyone but you. I would love to sleep with you." she turns pink, but i can tell that she isn't going to get tsundere about it. "I would like that." she says as she submits to her love and nuzzles into my chest. We sit there and cuddle like that for a while and we doze off.

When i wake up, i reach for natsuki to make sure that it wasn't all a dream and my hand finds her right where she was when i fell asleep. Of course, by this point she was asleep as well. I check the clock only to find that it is seven thirty. In the evening. She hasn't eaten since she got here, so i wake her up as gently as i possibly can. "Natsuki? Are you hungry?" she nods and smiles as her pink eyes crack open. "The last thing i ate was some cold fries that my dad left on the counter yesterday."

I get up from the couch and think for a minute about what i can make fast that tastes good, is fairly nutritional and will make her feel like she is eating a real meal. I know just what to do. I get out two bowls, four packs of ramen, pepper grinder, garlic, canned cooked chicken breast chunks. I make up the ramen without the flavor pack and add coarse ground pepper a healthy portion of garlic and half the can of chicken breast to each bowl then heat it up for an extra minute to warm the chicken breast.

"I hope this works. It is the best, fastest dinner i know." as i take our dinner into the dining room, which happens to be adjoined to the living room, i sit her bowl down and go pick her up and carry her to the table. "We need to have something to eat before bed." not that i had to say anything, as soon as the steam from the noodles hit her, she grabbed her fork and dug in. I eat mine, as i watch her eat slowly and savor the meal, i can't help but be entranced. When she is finished, she comes to me.

"Where is our room, ryals?" i take her hand and lead her upstairs to my room, which is just off of the office. As we step inside, she wraps around me, tears streaming down her face. "Ryals, thank you for bringing me here and loving me and feeding me a real meal and choosing me over monika. I love you too." she said. I held her and stroked her hair as she cried her joyful tears and held on to me. I kissed her head. "What do you prefer to sleep in?" she did not remove her face from my shirt as she answered, "what do you mean?" she sniffled. She is so cute "do you sleep nude or in undies or in pajamas?" she turns a little pink and says

"i normally sleep in a big t shirt." perfect. This should work out well. I go into my closet and grab one of my XL white t shirts and show it to her. "Do you think this will work for you?" she smiles and takes it. "That should be pretty good. Maybe it's long enough that i won't have to worry about you being a pervert." i laugh. Little does she know that i also wear a t shirt to bed...and boxers...for now. She heads into my closet and changes into my t shirt and comes out and it looks like a dress on her. "You look amazing." i say and watch her blush as she crawls into bed. "Pervert." she says while smiling and blushing from under my sherpa comforter.

"If i was a pervert, i would change in front of you. Regardless of what you have already proved me wrong about, i know that you are not ready for that." and she nodded while turning more pink. I go off into my closet and put on another one of my t shirts and a pair of boxers and crawl into bed with her. We slowly scoot together until we are cuddling.I could get used to this. "Good night, my little pinkette." i say as i hold her in my arms. "I love you, ryals." she huffs out as she scoots closer into my embrace.

"I love you too, natsuki." i state as we get close enough to feel every inch of each other and like that we drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Something is baking. What? Why do i smell baking? I reach for the other side of the bed and natsuki is not there. That probably explains that. I wonder what on earth she is baking. I roll over in the other direction and check the clock on my night stand. It is 9:30.

I slept in. shame on me. As i roll out of bed and land on my feet, i can smell what is going on downstairs a little better now that i am up and breathing a little bit. I am still not really sure what it is.

Probably not pancakes though. As i reach the swinging door leading into the kitchen, i can hear light footsteps across the kitchen and humming. I open the door to join natsuki as well as investigate breakfast and am greeted by a very strong strawberry aroma with no strawberries to be seen. Natsuki hasn't noticed me yet. She has her back turned to me as she hums and mixes something red. Maybe the source of the strawberry smell?

I am going to sneak up behind her and hug her from behind. I tip toe across the kitchen until i am about three feet behind her and i start walking lightly enough so as to not make any noise against the floor. I can smell her from here. She smells like strawberries. Or maybe that's the kitchen.

Or maybe it's her and the kitchen. In any case, i wrap my arms around her waist and much to my dismay, she tossed her bowl of what appears to be strawberry sauce on the counter and begins hitting me with her whisk whilst screaming.

"LEAVE ME AL…." she stopped short after she realizes who i am and then pouts at me, as if i was the one who hit her, "d-don't sneak up on me like that, dummy! I thought you were someone else!" I probably should have taken into consideration the fact that this girl, who i guess is my girlfriend now, is used to being abused at random, before i tried to give her a surprise hug.

"Good morning, natsuki!" is all i really have to say about it. As small as she is, she didn't really hurt me with the whisk. By some stroke of magic, her mixture didnt spill even a drop when she tossed it. "Good morning" she huffed at me, as she picked her mixture back up. "What are you making us? It smells better than pretty much anything ever." i say as i make a second attempt to wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

I can feel her heart pounding. "I'm not telling you. You will find out when i put it on the table." she said as she looked over her shoulder at me and stuck her tongue out and i stole a kiss. "What if i go check the oven?" she then turned all the way around in my arms and glared right through me.

"Not until it's ready." she huffed at me. "I won't touch breakfast until it's ready. I want you to know though, that it means a lot to me that you got up and made us breakfast." i say as i lean down a bit and kiss her on her forehead at which point she blushes and the oven simultaneously goes off. "Get to the table. I'll bring breakfast in there in a minute." she says as she pushes me out of the kitchen.

So i sit at the table and wait. I am not foolish enough to believe that i will ever see the day that i have figured out how to not irritate her, because she will always find something to act mad about. I don't mind though. She is too cute when she is mad for me to get mad back at her. My thoughts were cut short as she pushes though the swinging door with a pan of what appear to be cinnamon rolls?

"Strawberry rolls!" what original naming. In any case, they smell maddeningly good. I can they are pink with red flecks that i would imagine are strawberry chunks? With that red glaze that she had been making when i snuck up on her. The extra glaze is on the side in a gravy boat, so we can get extra for our rolls. "It never occured to me that these could be made in different flavors." she laughs and passionately states, "that is the beauty of baking.

I can do absolutely anything that i want with it." even out here, she has a love for baking that borders a fetish. I wonder how i could incorporate that into our sex life, when we start a sex life? No need to worry about that right now. I cut two of the strawberry rolls from the group and pour some of the syrup over them while natsuki patiently waits. I guess she wants to see if i enjoy them first. As i take my first bite, i don't know what to feel.

"These are so fucking good. Is everything you make this good?" she thinks about it for a second, by this point she has propped her head up on her elbows watching me, "well...everything sweet that i make is that good. I can't make food food worth a damn though." i nod and start to worry about my fate. "You love baking. You are a really good baker. Everything you bake tastes like love. Youre going to make me fat, natsuki."

she blushes and smiles a bit, while still looking at me. "That's okay. That way, i don't have to worry about any other girls with mature, sexy figures trying to steal you from me." she can't possibly still be insecure about her body, can she? "Do you know that i have been looking for a girl your body type that i liked for a long time?" she blushes and her eyes widen a bit and she looks like she is also confused. "Why is that, ryals?"

i finish my stawberry rolls and look up at her to respond, "it is actually pretty simple and no i do not have a loli fetish. I have watched many women who started out like yuri grow old and be healthy throughout their entire lives, however i have seen just as many women built like her become subject to many health issues from an early age. This doesn't happen to girls like you. In short, you are perfect, because you are small now and that is okay and when you start to age, you will fill out a bit more. Your body will mature, aside from your height, but due to the fact that you were so tiny to begin with, it won't mature enough to cause health problems. You will just develop a more adult figure. So i can have you cute and petite now. Then in 20-30 years, your body will mature. And you will always be in relatively good health."

she looks at me and nods, appearing to be in deep though, "you sure have thought about this." i nod and meet her gaze "i just want to know that i can spend as much of my life with the girl i choose to keep as i possibly can. Speaking of which, am i your boyfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

She turned very pink and looked away. "I don't know. Lets move to the couch and talk about it." she stated as we got up and took our conversation to the living room. "You are pretty weird. And a gross perv. What do you think, stupid?" i looked down and slumped my shoulders. Normally that would be a no, but with natsuki, i don't know what it means. I thought and looked down for a minute until

FWAP!

"Only if i am your girlfriend, dummy." she shouted after she hit me. "Don't ask stupid questions. I know you are smarter than that." she huffed at me as she burrowed into my side. I put my arm around her and say,

"you really are a brat, sometimes. Owwww!" she pinched my side. If she wants to be like that, then i am left with only one choice here. I wrap my arms around her and put my hands on her waist.

"It sure would be a shame if someone were to….." i say as i begin tickling her sides. She flails and giggles the cutest giggles i have ever heard. She screams. I could be convinced that she were being exorcised if i didn't know what is really going on. "Quit it, you butt!" she shouted out as she flailed a bit more.

"Are you going to stop being moody?" i say as i move my hands to her thigh and her foot and continue tickling her. "Never! You know you like it!" i take a moment to consider her statement as i tickle her and i have to say i do enjoy her tsundereness to a degree. The pinches however are not okay.

I quit tickling her and just hold her and after a minute she stops flailing. "No more pinches then?" i half state, half ask. She wraps her arms around me and says. "Okay. no more pinches, boyfriend." she is cute.

Does this make me a lolicon? Hmmmmm. I hold her for a while. "What do you want to do today anyway natsuki?" she doesn't say anything. I can't see her face. It's buried in my chest. "You are going to need some clothes. Cute though it may be, you can't wear that outfit forever. Wanna go shopping?"

i feel a slight shift, so i look down and i can see her pretty pink eyes looking up at me. "Well?" i say, while i gaze at those eyes. She removes her cute face from me and says, "i would say i could just walk around naked, but you would probably just like that you pervert." she has a point….but not much of a point

"I believe that you need clothes. We both know you want some. Besides, how long has it been since you went on a nice comprehensive shopping trip?" She thought about it for a minute and said

"I think my aunt probably took me for a shopping trip last Summer. I don't need to go much." I guess that makes sense, considering she is roughly 4 11. She probably hasn't grown significantly since she started middle School. I think she's cute though. "well that would be okay if you had your clothes but you need a whole new wardrobe. Do you want to go to Walmart or the mall?"

She narrows her eyes at me and asks curiously "what is Walmart?" I smile knowing full well the mess that we are about to get into. "Walmart is simultaneously the best and worst store on Earth." Now intrigued, she knows exactly where she wants to go "how does that work?" she tilts her head at me, confused.

"Well. you are going to find out tonight when we go. You can't see the awesome side and the disturbing side unless you go around midnight." she looks confused and excited at the same time,

"well. That sounds really fun. Can we get food afterwards?" I think about it for a minute and say, "the only places open at that time of night are fast food and bars. You aren't old enough for bars. So Taco bell?" she smiles, i appears that true to her teenage girl persona, she likes taco bell. "They are opened until 1 so we can get to walmart at 1130 and that leaves you an hour to shop.

Then taco bell on the way home. That sound alright?" she nods enthusiastically, "is this what life was like for sayori? She always was so close to you in the game." i grimace at her question. That is a bit of a sore spot for me. "Well...if i was in the place of the protagonist for his whole life, that probably would have been the case.

I probably would have fallen in love with her and looked after her forever. She wasn't that lucky. In actuality, the protagonist was a bit dense and in the end, he never treated her the way she deserved to be treated. In my opinion, he may have been part of the reason for her depression. I don't know.

Maybe he did help her. Long story, short, she didn't lead this kind of life. She should have, though." she nuzzled into me and said, "i know you loved all of us, but please don't leave me, dummy." i hold her a little tighter, knowing that she needs the reassurance, she is the only one here. No need for her to worry.

"I won't. Youre too cute and vulnerable to leave." i felt her tense up, probably deciding whether or not she would lash out about being called cute. She melted into my embrace again after a few seconds though. Must be in a vulnerable mood today. "Until tonight, why don't we watch some anime?"

she looks up at me with interest in her eyes. My media center is something that i actually have some pride in. I take her up to my sisters old room, before she moved out, which i have turned into a media room. A big comfy couch. 120 inch screen. Blackout curtains. Surround sound. Sound proofing.

Snack bar complete with a well stocked mini fridge and popcorn machine. The works. My pride and joy. The brains of it all is my gaming computer. The second i open the door, she is awestruck. "Alexa, bring the lights to fifty percent. Want any popcorn? We are going to be here for a while." she is still a little dazed, but manages a nod.

"With extra butter?" i can't help but smile, "whatever your heart desires. Come pick an anime." she comes over and navigates through my computer and selects something very new. There aren't many episodes, so maybe it will take us two hours to fly through it, but i don't mind. It is a really cute one, i just don't think she will like it.

She selected _skilled teaser takagi-san._ Maybe she will surprise me. "You sure that is the one you want to start with?" she looks up as she scoops out popcorn "i think it looks good. You might not like it though." she looks conflicted by that last statement, so i won't tell her that ive already seen it until later.

"Well come one. It might surprise us both." those were the last words i got out before she started it and hopped on the couch with our popcorn and cuddled into me. I could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

As one of my personal favorite animes starts, i can't help but steal glances at the adorable pinkette next to me. She doesn't notice, of course, because she is trying to get into the anime. As she bears witness to the opening scene, she seems confused, but as the show goes on she seems to embrace it by the end of the second episode.

Sometime around the fourth episode, she compared our relationship to that of the two main characters and i have to say that i agree with her opinion on that. They are both high school kids. Constantly flirting with each other and picking on each other, but not really what you could call a mature couple yet. It made for an adorable anime.

As i watched it i wonder. Is this how people would look at me and natsuki? I wouldn't mind it that way. That's better than people calling me a lolicon. The first romantic scene is coming up. I wonder if she will lean into me. If she doesn't i will put my arm around her shoulders. "Awwww!" she whispers as she cuddles into me. That was absolutely perfect. I wrap my arm around her and start stroking her hair as we keep watching up until episode 10.

When episode 11 didn't come on, she looked up at me with sad, pink eyes and says "is that it?" i nod solemnly. "That is all there is for now. There will be another one out soon, though. On the other hand, i have an older anime that i think you would like that has 70 episodes for us to watch if you want."

she looks like she is thinking for a minute and then asks "what time is it?" i check my computer monitor and it is now 1 in the afternoon. We have time for about twenty episodes of the anime that i just suggested if she decides to. "It is 1 right now. If we left here at half past ten we would be able to watch around 20 episodes. Is that what you want to do?" .

she nods at me as she pats my spot on the couch, signaling for me to return "come back here and watch anime with me, dummy." she said in a soft voice. I sit down next to her and she lays her head on my shoulder. All anyone ever had to do to see her like this is love and nurture her...but nobody did. As this thought passes through my mind, i hold her tightly.

"I love you natsuki." i whisper as i kiss her forehead. I can feel her face heat up "i love you too, dummy." she whispers as she looks up and kisses me. We actually started watching the anime at that point. It is also a good anime. This one is a bit closer to something i would expect her to like than the other one.

It is about a magical girl with a love interest that is older than her. Its _card captor sakura_. She seems really really interested...so much so that i am a bit concerned that she may not want to go to walmart. We are on episode ten and she hasn't really moved since we started. She is awake and engaged in watching the show. It makes sense though. She loved parfait girls so much that she made her whole life revolve around it. Even going so far as to start baking to be more like them.

I hope she doesn't start trying to be a magical girl. She would look cute in the outfits though. We are at episode 17. It's starting to get late. We have time for two more episodes and then you need to get ready to go to the store. She nods silently, by this point, fully enthralled in the series. "I am going to go start getting ready."

i whisper as i kiss her forehead. As i start to leave, she i feel a gentle pull on my wrist. "You really shouldn't make a girl watch a movie alone, dummy." I hang my head. She is right. I shouldn't leave her in here alone. That leaves me one choice. "You are right. We both need to start getting ready."

i say as i stop the episode, despite her protests. "That's not what i meant, stupid!" she has a long way to go. "We have to get you clothes, tonight. You might not want to leave the show right now, but you won't have anything to wear tomorrow if we don't go to the store tonight." her gaze softens a bit and i can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

I come to her and hold her and pet her hair. "What is it natsuki?" she sobs quietly into my shirt, so i continue petting her and holding her. After a few minutes she chokes out between sobs, "do...you know...how...long its been...since...someone...took care of...me?" i think i get it. Her father never worried about things like making sure she had what she needed and here i am making sure she has clothes to wear.

It hadn't occurred to me before, just how deep her fathers neglect may have penetrated her. "It's okay. I am here to love you and watch out for you now. We can protect eachother forever if you want to." she looks at me with her pink eyes, now a bit pinker than usual and sniffles as she says, "i would like that."

she says as she finishes her tears and sniffles. "In that case, we have to get ready now. Go fix yourself up however you need to and when we get back youll be able to take a shower and put on fresh clothes."

it is 1045 now. "If i can't change clothes, i don't really want to do anything. My hair still looks okay. Ill go wash my face and then ill be ready." i head downstairs and wait in the living room for her. When she comes down, we can leave. Natsuki came down ten minutes later, it is almost 11, which means we are directly on schedule.

"Alright, lets go to walmart!"


	6. Chapter 6

i say as i get off the couch, walk through the dining room and the kitchen and out the back door, with natsuki following closely behind. This is probably the first time she has seen outside and it isn't a very good impression.

It's cloudy and rainy with a breeze. Not an issue, it might even help the atmosphere. Cool rainy night. Walmart. Ill let her wear my duster until we pick her up a nice water proof shell at walmart. I turn around and find her standing on the porch behind me, seemingly amazed by the weather.

"Hold on for just a minute." i say as i step back through the door to get jackets for us. I grab my oilcloth duster for her, because i think she will look cute in it and for myself, i grab my M-65 jacket. She can wear either one, but i hope she picks the duster. As i walk out the back door again, i see her holding her hand off the edge of the porch, feeling the rain as it falls into her soft hands.

Completely focused on the rain, she doesn't even notice as i tip toe up behind her. I would like to do something romantic right now like drape the jacket across her shoulders, but i know if i do, she will likely be surprised and hit me. Instead, i reach out into the rain with her. She notices my hand and looks over at me with wonder in her eyes.

"This is so pretty. Does it happen much?" she asks me, obviously hoping that it happens all the time. "Sometimes it will fall for days on end. Sometimes it will only fall for a few hours." i whisper softly. She really does seem to love it. I reach for her hand and take it in mine. "Im glad i have the chance to share it with you."

she looks into my eyes with a mixture of wonderment and love on her face, obviously overwhelmed. She is going to be overwhelmed like that for the rest of the evening though. I kiss her on her forehead and hold up the jackets. "Which one do you want to wear?" she looks at them for a bit and decides she wants to wear the duster.

"As beautiful as it is, i don't want to be soaked all night." she is just as adorable in it as i thought she would be. The brown of it contrasts with her pink hair and the bottom almost touches the ground when she wears it. "You ready?" i ask my lovely companion and she nods before we make our way to my truck.

It is just an 02 frontier with a crew cab and a short bed, but she is awestruck by it. "It's so cute!" she states as soon as she gets close enough to get a good look. "Get in before you get too wet." she fumbles to find the handle and gets in after she finds it.

They must not have had cars in ddlc. I thought she was already pretty impressed with my world, but when i turned the key, she nearly jumped out of her skin. The instrument cluster lit up, the engine jumped to life, the radio came on the heat started blowing. She was surprised and i can't say that i can blame her.

I would have been pretty surprised myself if i hadn't seen a car before. As we started moving, she looked around the the vehicle and at the scenery outside with a determination to take in all of it. When we hit town though was where it got a little annoying. "What's that?" I heard that over and over. I don't really mind.

I answer everytime. This particular 'whats that' was a mcdonalds. At least she wants to know instead of walking through life without knowing. After a short while of that, we reached walmart. I parked near the back of the lot, because i don't mind the walk and parking is easy to find. As we get out, she looks at the giant neon.

"I guess this is the place, then?" i nod at her as we begin advancing towards the building. I said this would be clothes, but we are going to get everything. When we head inside, i take her to women's clothing and she takes a few minutes. I, of course sat down and waited. She drug me to the fitting rooms though and made me look at everything.

Most of the outfits were predominantly pink with white or black trim. She didn't show me anything i didn't like on her. "Ryals? Could you come in here for a minute?" i ponder the question for a bit and then come to the conclusion that she needs help buttoning something for she isn't confident enough to wear an outfit out here without a second opinion.

As i step into the fitting room, i find natsuki with a very pink face and very little clothing on. I don't really mind, but she is obviously taking a huge leap of faith here. Considering the color of her face, if i don't approve of what she is wearing, she will be mortified.

I look her up and down and she is wearing A very very sexy black lace bra with hot pink trim as well as matching black panties. Seeing her in this little clothing, i can now say with confidence that she is not a lolita. She appears to be sporting a nice b-sized bust. Not much, but i think that it is enough.

I can see some of her lower ribs, but i think i can remedy that in a few months of feeding her properly. She looks very, very nice. It much have taken her a lot of courage to show herself to me like this. "Natsuki...you look perfect. I can't imagine any way that you could look better." she smiles and turns a little redder.

"I m-meant the underwear, you perv." i chuckle and say, "they look lovely on you." she smiles and puts her hand on my chest and pushes me out of the fitting room. I feel no shame at all. If i had to guess, this means that she has been thinking naughty thoughts.

In any case, ill wait for her to get dressed again and add that lingerie to her giant pink pile of cloth and then we will proceed to electronics for her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

As my little pinkette steps out of the changing room in her normal clothes again. She looks happy, though she still sports that pink tint to her face. "What are you looking at, you perv?" she asks me, smiling as she punches me lightly on the arm.

"I forgot i was looking at you." she shakes her head at me as we start towards electronics for her phone. .

"Where are we going, ryals?" i point at the electronics sign at the back of the store. "We need to get you a phone. They come in handy in a world this big and dangerous." she nods as we continue, understanding that this isn't something that i am going to budge on.

She decides she wants one of the newer galaxy phones, so i buy it(because the electronics guys are assholes and won't let you leave the section without paying for the damned thing) and a straight talk plan to go with it.

Ill activate it when we get home tonight. "What else do you want?" she looks at me and thinks for a few minutes. "Well, i got a jacket while we were in clothes. I have a phone now. I need shoes. A laptop would be nice.

I need toiletries. Barrettes. Hair ribbons. A beanie would be nice. I always wanted one. Hmmmmmm. Let's walk around for a while and see what i see that i need." she finally says after she couldn't come up with anything else.

Since we were in electronics already, we grabbed her a 16 inch chromebook. It should do what she wants it to. We head back to clothes and find her a beanie. "How does it look?" she asks looking unsure as she looks at me with a white beanie on.

"Natsuki. There are girls who look ridiculous with a beanie on and girls who look adorable with a beanie on. You are one of the adorable ones." she smiles and turns pink as she sticks her tongue out at me.

Probably in retaliation to being called adorable. She grab a pack of pink barrettes and some red and pink hair ribbons, while we are here in accessories. We head over to shoes and she grabs some tennis shoes in her size that were black with pink trim.

"Ill never make the mistake of buying white or pink shoes again." she says as she seems to get chills at the memory. Must have been pretty bad. I guess now we are off to personal hygiene. "Go crazy.

This is one of those things that i am not qualified to have in input on." she didn't go crazy. She bought the premium razors, but hey i guess it's worth the price if they keep her smooth and soft.

She got all the normal stuff in the biggest bottles they had. "I hate running out when i need it." she said as she grabbed a bottle of conditioner that i would wager was a half gallon. She got all the usual stuff.

Weirdest thing, but i am not going to ask. She didn't get any feminine hygiene products. When i asked her about, she said, "i don't get periods." i thought that was really weird, but decided it was a conversation for another time.

She obviously hit puberty. She has body hair and breasts. Maybe because she came from a game? That would definitely make her sterile. Whatever. As we made our way to the register, she seemed happy with her stuff.

It hurt a bit to pay the bill, but i still definitely won't starve to death. I am not rich, but i live on about half of my paycheck every week, so this didn't really hurt my finances badly. It still hurt. Before we head out to the truck, i get out her jacket and hand it to her.

"Nice choice." it looks a lot like the m65 from earlier to be honest, i guess she liked it. As she jumps into the truck and i load, she whines until i get in and turn on the heat. It is 60 out here, but it is also dark and rainy and windy, so i understand her whining.

"So...would you like to try to explain the reason you don't have a period?" she nods, "that is actually a pretty fair question. I don't know. I know what a period is, but i never had one. None of the others did either.

I guess that wasn't implemented in the game, because it wasn't necessary for the story line. I am not going to question it. I hear they are awful." i don't mind. I hope she is right though and she doesn't start one because she is a real person now.

Or more accurately, in the real world now. She doesn't deserve to suffer that. "I'm glad you don't have to suffer through that."

i whisper to natsuki and she smiles and looks out at the town. We pull into the drive through at taco bell and i order five mini quesadillas in beef and five in shredded chicken and two crunchwrap supremes, because she didn't know what she wanted.

"With what i bought, you should like something. You will probably like all of it, but im sure you will at least like the crunch wraps." she looks over and says, "i better. Ill kick your butt if you didn't get anything good."

she threatened playfully. She is so cute. Upon arriving at the house, we ran in through the rain, not even worrying about the stuff from walmart right now.

We sat down for dinner with our fake mexican loot and i gave natsuki a crunchwrap and one of each kind of mini quesadillas to start her off so she could tell what she liked. The whole time i dug around in the bag, i could feel her lovely pink/red gaze piercing me.

When i looked up i met her gaze and couldn't look away, "youre so beautiful, natsuki." she turned a little pink as we both leaned across the table into a long, tender kiss. "Wow." she said as the kiss broke.

"I love you, ryals." my heart flutters a little and i can't help but blush, myself. "Im glad thats the case, because i love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

We gaze tenderly at each other's eyes for a moment and i know i am lucky to have her, ridiculously lucky now that i consider it. Through some ridiculous fluke, i blew up my 3D printer trying to print her character file and found her on the floor in the wreckage of my 3D printer. The more i consider it, the more ridiculous it sounds. I don't mind the logistics of it though.

I still get the privilege of gazing into her deep pink eyes and being the keeper of her love. That is plenty enough for me. Our romantic moment is finally broken by the most adorable earth-shaking roar from natsuki's tummy. She is really embarrassed, of course, and her face turns pink. More So than her hair, but not as much as her eyes.

She sits back down on her little butt at the table and tears into her food. The crunchwrap first, probably because it looks bigger. When she bites into it, her eyes light up. She appears to love it. I expected as much. Girls these days love taco bell. I don't understand it, but i like taco bell too, so i don't mind.

I can't get used to how ravenous she is. It isn't really that bad, but for a girl that a lot of people consider to be a lolita, she is a little scary with food. The crunchwrap is just gone man. I don't know where it went. I need to eat my food, before she gets done and realizes that i just stared at her the whole time she ate and forgot to eat.

I love these damned things. The beef mini quesadillas are better, in my opinion, but i am just not a fan of shredded chicken, at all. As i finish up my dinner, she tosses the last bit of her last quesadilla down the chute. She immediately flops back in her chair and spreads all of her limbs as far apart as they will go, then goes limp.

"Soooooooo fuuuulllllllll." she moans. She is just too cute. She is going to have issues overeating for a long time. She is used to having to eat everything she sees, but she didn't used to see nearly as much as she does now. If she keeps this up, she will eat until she pops. Then i have to clean blood and pink hair off the walls.

"I don't mind you being thin. I love the way you look, but i am going to cover those little ribs of yours up or die trying." i say as i wink at her and she blushes from the wink as well as the implications. "Ryals. I'm tired. I know you must be tired. We have full tummies. Let's go to bed." natsuki moans at me as she stretches and yawns.

"But maybe i want to stay up and party all night." she almost laughs. Is it that obvious that i'm not the party type?

"Fine. let's go to bed then, brat." i say as i walk to her side and put my arm around her. She tenses up and turns pink, but she calms down after a few seconds.

"W-warn me, first!" i grin at her innocence. It is less apparent by the day, but she is still pretty pure. She will probably always be pretty innocent...by my standards, at least. As we head upstairs to my room, she reaches the first landing, which is like ⅓ of the way up and reaches out her arms to me.

"I'm tired. Carry me the rest of the way."

"Really, natsuki?"

"Come on! I weigh like nothing!"

"What if i'm tired too?" at that, she just scowled and held her arms out again. This time i picked her up like a bride and carried her to our room. I can't let her off scot-free. Ill toss her on the bed. She won't get hurt. She will be a little scared, but she will also have a little fun. One...Two...Three.

No. i don't want to make her mad right before bed. I lean over the bed and gently drop her and then hop onto the bed next to her and steal a kiss. She leans pulls me down when i try to pull away, apparently just tired enough to want to do anything, but also just tired enough to be easily excitable by the prospect of affection. She still doesn't let go though. I don't think she intends to. She wraps her arms around my torso and pulls aways from the hot kiss. She has desire in her eyes, but also hesitation. Very little hesitation though. She lets go of me.

"I want some of your big white t-shirts." she says while she lies there on the bed gazing at me.

"Alright. Give me a minute." i go to my dresser and open the drawer. All i wear as far as shirts are concerned is plain black and plain white, so i grab 5 white ones and hand them to her. She hugs them to her chest and promptly runs off to the bathroom to change. I guess while she is off, ill put on my pajamas. I reach back into the drawer and produce a white shirt nearly identical to the ones i just gave her and grab a pair of black flannel pants from the bottom drawer.

I get dressed and shortly after i finish, she returns in one of my t-shirts. It swallows her. The shirt runs down almost to her knees. She is too cute. She gets in bed and lies there waiting for me as i turn off the lamp and join her. I lay on my side and gaze at her for a moment before closing my eyes. I was going to go to sleep. Or so i thought up until i felt a small soft hand take my hand and guide it up under her shirt to come to rest clutching her perky little breast.

wasn't i literally just thinking about how innocent she is?


	9. Chapter 9

I smile a bit without noticing and open my eyes as i start to take a grasp on her breast. She looks at me with a desire and confidence in her eyes and half her face pink as i bring my lips to hers and we share a tender kiss as i start kneading her hardening nipple between my thumb and index finger. She moaned into my mouth and i could feel her body tense and then relax as she took in the feeling.

She pulls away from me and gazes as she took off my giant shirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing panties. I take a moment to admire her. Her tight little ass. Her petite breasts capped with little pink nipples. Her flat tummy. Her smooth, fair skin. I take her in my arms and kiss her, but after a minute, she pushes me down on my back and looks down at me, mischievously. She straddles me and holds my arms over my head. She grins at me, her face inches away from mine.

"This is payback, babe." she says as she turns pink and makes up the last couple of inches as we share a kiss that is less tender and more passionate. Her hesitation is dying quickly. If i had to guess, i would say she will start grinding into my boxers shortly if she continues at this rate. As we explore eachothers mouths, exchanging saliva and feeding our lust, my hands go to her hips.

That's the only comfortable place to put them really. I can feel her hips moving ever so slightly. She probably isn't even conscious of it. "Mmmmmm" she moans into our kiss as i feel her wetness bump against the throbbing tip of my shaft. Of course, wearing boxers, my organ has escaped out into the open and is flirting with natsuki's little pussy.

I harden my grasp on her hips a bit and roll us over so she lies on her back and she breaks the kiss, "b-but, i w-want to be on t-top!" i can't help but grin. I am not going to push into a virgin without foreplay. I gaze down on her irritated expression. "Do you trust me?" she looks up at me, her expression now softened into a loving gaze as she nods.

I kiss her once more and put her head and shoulders on a pile of pillows and lay down between her slender legs, her delicate pink flower now in full view. I spread her legs wide and she holds them up as i wrap my arms around her thighs. First i blow some hot air on her little clit and she shivers. She is so sensitive at this point.

Itll be fun to listen to her little squeals and feel her shuttering in my arms. I put the tip of my tongue on the tip of her little clit and she lets out a small moan, and i look up to her eyes for confirmation and she is watching intently, her entire face pink. I'll take that as confirmation.

I dig in a little more aggressively and start massaging her clit with my tongue and making little circles on and around it as her moans gradually rise in volume, occasionally squeaking a bit. I have to be honest, i might get more pleasure out of those moans than i get out of sex itself. I circled her little clit for a few minutes and then licked my thumb to play with it while i plunge my tongue deeper into her soft, supple folds to lick her around the edges of her tight, wet opening.

By now, she is beginning to scream. She has to be nearing orgasm, so i plunge my tongue as deep into her folds as i can reach and start massaging the lining of her pussy with my tongue as she screams and i taste her hot, sweet fluid as i feel her walls shrink around my tongue. "Alright. I think that you are definitely wet enough, now."

i say to her with a giant grin on my face as i feel her legs trembling in my arms. I look up and her whole body is sweating and she has pleasure clearly illustrated on her face. I get up on my knees and kiss her, mixing her sweet juice and our salivas and then i kiss her neck. Her collar bone. I take one of her nipples into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it a few times as she moans.

I kiss her bottom rib. Her tummy. Her hip bone. I kiss her clit. I bring my hips up close to hers and start rubbing my shaft around on her folds as i look to her, "are you ready?" she lazily nods at me as she watches me, knowing it is going to hurt a bit, but trusting me to be gently. I slowly push past her outer lips into her warm wet goodness until i reach her opening and she takes my hand in hers as i slowly push into her hot, wet opening.

She is as wet as she is going to get, but she is still so fucking tight. It feels so good. When her tiny pussy consumes my tip, i can feel that tight opening tighten down around the top of my shaft. God...im glad she already came, because i don't know how long i can go on as tight as she it. I get another half inch in before i reach her little hymen.

She squeezes my hand and nods, so i brace up and force past it. Little by little. I feel it break as a little blood oozes out and she has tears in the corner of her eyes. I slide in. inch by inch until i reach my base and she looks up at me, "god, there's so much!" i guess it's good i'm out of inches, because i don't know how much more she could take. "I'm glad you feel that way, because that's all i have to give." i wink at her as i pull out a couple of inches and push back into her gently.

I keep this motion up for a few minutes, enjoying her hot little pussy wrapped around my shaft as i make love to natsuki. After a few minutes, she starts moaning, "harder. Faster. Please." she moans out to me and i don't mind at all.i start pulling all the way out to the start of my tip and slamming back into her. A few minutes of that and i am about to be spent. She is screaming out in pleasure now. "IM GONNA CUM, RYALS!" she screamed out as i fucked her. I lean down and kiss her while i keep fucking her. And she screams out into my mouth as i feel her pussy get even tighter around me. She's cumming. I can't take it anymore.

I spurt my cum deep in her pussy as we cum together. She grabs my hands and pulls me down on the bed and we share a few passionate kisses and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up, expecting to see natsuki lying on my chest, but that isn't it at all. I am sitting up. In a desk chair. In a conference room. Full of clones of me. The weirdest part is that i'm not even naked anymore. I'm dressed, so there is an upside to this bizarre abduction. There are 4 other me's in here, but the one at the head of the table seems to be in charge, because when i settle into my seat, he stands, "good morning gentlemen. Sorry about the interruption."


	11. Chapter 11

I am a short man with strawberry blond hair and a moustache, I am the manifestation of the author. I sit at the head of a long wood table in a white room. The table has seats for four other men. I check my watch to see that my guests are running late. They should have been here by now. The author should bring them to me any second.

Then shortly after, they trickle in one by one. First came monika's version. He isn't in this room, but i can feel that the lucky bastard that got the harem just arrived in the other room. Sayori's version arrived. Then natsuki's version. Then, finally, yuri's version arrived to join us here in this conference room built for one purpose and one purpose alone.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you're finally all here. Would any of you like coffee or sweet tea? Dr pepper? Maybe a burger?" i ask as i gesture to the far wall and a well stocked buffet materializes against the wall. All of them go to the buffet and grab some food. I took the all away before they got to eat after all. Myself, i just spawned my food in front of me. I got a double cheeseburger and a dr pepper and fries. As my counterparts start returning to the table, i start my speech that the author prepared for me. "I am sure that each of you have noticed by now, that we all bear the same appearance. This is because we're all born from the same place. I am the interim between you and our creator and he has appointed me to explain to all of you just how you came to be and how each of you managed to end up with your respective dokis. Our creator played doki doki literature club long ago, but he love them all so much that he could not choose one of them. This nagged at his conscience for a long time until he decided to create with his own two hands four worlds. Each of them dedicated to one doki's happiness. In each world, he inserted a fragment of his personality that would best suit a particular doki. That's right. You aren't really identical. You just appear to be identical. For some of you, things like sarcasm and a hateful sense of humor were removed. For others, athleticism or social skill may have been enhanced. Each of you were crafted for your doki, because the author wanted more than anything to make each girl happy by giving each of them their ideal partner to forever. After our business is done here, i will return you to your respective realities. Your dokis don't even know that you are gone,because i have halted time. This room is beyond the physics of your worlds. Do any of you have any questions?"

The one from monika's world has a question. Of course he does. "Will the doki's ever leave us?" i can't help but smile at that question. It is a good question. "No. they will never leave you. After all, you were designed to make them happy." it's true. Even if they somehow became warped enough to try to harm their dokis, the author would probably correct the matter. The one from natsuki's world asks, "what makes you different from us?" i nod and consider that for a moment. "Unlike you, i am a complete copy of the author. I possess his personality in its entirety. I also have the power to travel between your worlds if i so choose and act on the author's behalf to maintain balance in the worlds. I am here to enforce his will." he nods and sits down. "Anyone else?" they all shake their heads. The one from yuri's world speaks up though, "will yuri ever cut herself deep enough to cause her death?" he asks with fear in his eyes. I grimace, the very prospect of it hurts me. I know it hurts him to think about it. "No. the author would never allow it. I would never allow it. Rest assured, you can all be killed. You will not age, but you can still die through accidents, however i exist to make sure that doesn't happen. If she ever loses enough blood to endanger her life, i will be there and i will heal same goes for sayori. I am sure that you're worried about her trying to suicide again. i won't allow that either." i assure them and myself. No one could be better for this job than me. I was made for this job. "Alright is there anything else?" sayori's version looks more relaxed now. No more questions. "Alright then i'll send you all back home. Love your doki's with all of your heart." those were my last words as i waved my hand at them and one by one they returned to their lovers. "Our mission is done, dawicca. We have given them all happy endings." he said, seemingly to himself as he stared off into the distance. He turned to the wall behind his chair and put his hand on it. Starting from his hand print, the white on the wall was eaten away little by little until nothing remained but a black wooden door with a cast iron handle. He walked through to see the last loose end. I sit down in my recliner in front of the fireplace and look over at the version who went into ddlc and got to have all the girls. When he notices me, he looks like he has seen a ghost. He tries to get up, but can't. "Calm down. I'm you, you dumbass." he settles down for a moment and strings together a sentence, "where are the girls?" the obvious question. At least i don't like to beat around the bush. "They are fine. Time is at a standstill in your world. You are here, so i can explain to you how you got into a video game." he looks at me with a very inquisitive expression and relaxes into his seat. "I've been wondering about that." i can't help but smile. I would probably be wondering myself if i didn't already know. "A man has written our fate, if you will. He fell in love with the girls of doki doki literature club so much so, that he had to find a way to give them a happy ending. He created your world with you in it. I am sure that you have figured out by now that we look alike. That is because we are both imitations of him. He created you to make them all happy. He also had a fantasy of having a harem with them, but i blame highschool dxd for that. In any case, he made you to keep them all happy forever. He created me to make sure that happens." he looks to be deep in thought as he processes this information and after a while he nods.

"He made me with two purposes. To give all of ddlc a happy ending...and to live out his fantasy of a ddlc harem?"

"That is correct."

"This guy is the most benevolent god ever. What do you mean by you're here to make sure that happens?"

"Basically, i am his liaison. He made me near omnipotent and tasked me with making sure that they get their happy ending. I make sure nobody dies in an incident and i make sure you never harm them and they never harm each other...much. If that's all, i can send you back to your nest between monika and yuri, whenever you're ready." at this he gets excited

"Could you please send me back?"

"Alright. Remember, though. If you ever harm any of them, i have to come kick your ass. Have fun with your harem, you lucky bastard." with that, i send him away and then the room around me dissolves. I spawn myself into a forest in the world that monika's version came from and then i spawn my camping bag. "I might as well enjoy myself, while i wait for them to fuck up."


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up lying on my back in bed with me perfect little cupcake right where i left her last night. All i can see is her short pink hair. Her ribbons and barrette are missing, so it just lies around her head.

Personally, i think it looks cuter that way. I can feel her soft breathing as i hold her and i am truly happy, but something bothers me. I had the weirdest dream last night. I don't normally even dream, but this was on a whole other level. I attended a meeting, where i was guaranteed to live out a long happy life with Natsuki forever.

That in itself wouldn't have been so confusing if it weren't for the fact that the other members of the meeting all looked exactly like me. I don't know if it was a dream or a vision...a premonition? Whatever it was, i hope that i can have the reality that was promised to me in that dream. As i finish my internal monologue, i feel Natsuki start to stir in my grasp.

She turns from her side onto her belly, which puts her right on top of me and stretches. A few little groans escape her before she goes limp again, now on top of me and opens her pretty pink eyes. As i meet her rose-colored gaze, she smiles and rests her forehead against mine as our lips meet in a tender kiss.

When we break away from one another, we gaze into each other for a few seconds before i wrap my arms around her and sigh,

"We have to get up…" i whisper to her as she groans at me.

"Don't make me."

she whimpers with a near flawless pout. However, we probably have things that we need to do today and we need to get out of bed to do them. I don't really have any idea what those things are yet, but I'm sure they need doing.

"I will not make you get up, but i am getting up." i roll to the edge of the bed and start to hop off onto the floor when i am pulled back by a hand that is small and disproportionately strong.

"If you leave me, I'll beat you up!" i pull her out of the covers a little and she scrambles to get them over her again.

"If you beat me up, it'll hurt my feelings," i whine at her. she squealed as i kept pulling, her legs now wrapped up in the covers so she wouldn't get cold while she tries to thwart my plans to get out of bed.

At this point, i've pulled her into my spot on the bed. If one of us doesn't give up, she is going to hit the floor and i really don't want that. "If you get out of bed, I'm going to have to get out of bed and then it's going to be mad you dummy!" she squeals as i keep pulling. Then i had an idea. I stop and brace myself and then grab Natsuki's wrist where she is holding mine and gave her a swift yank.

I hear a squeal and see Natsuki with flying towards me quickly with a look in her eyes like a deer in the headlights as she lands in my arms with her blankets following her. With her small body in my arms, i start down the stairs. "If you don't want to get out of bed, i have a proposal. I am willing to carry you to the living room in your blankets and put you on the couch, so you can be in bed and i can be out of bed.

Everybody wins. Are you okay with that?" she looks over the handrail of the stairs as we descend and decides not to look again, then nods as i walk through the double doors into the living room and lay her on the couch and tuck her in. i kiss her forehead.

"You're such a brat, sometimes." i turn around head to the kitchen through the swinging door, then it occurs to me that she might like it better if i prop open the swinging door, so we can talk while i cook. I prop open the door to find that i was right, because she has already oriented herself so that she could see the swinging door better and had been scowling holes in it up until the moment that i opened it for her.

Her gaze softened a bit when i opened the door, but it is still plain that she wants me in the same room as her. I think I'll make breakfast wraps with….cheesy scrambled eggs...bacon...sausage...Ham? I don't know. Probably cheesy eggs and two meats...and spinach. As i start to crack eggs, i hear rustling upstairs and then i see Natsuki come down the kitchen stairs in my plush robe that i guess she somehow found.

She walks around behind me and wraps her arms around me as i put the eggs into the pan.

"I should really be doing that. If i don't start cooking for you soon, i'll never be the girlfriend you deserve. Is there anything that you want me to start on while you cook the eggs?" i smile at her worries. She has no idea how much difference it makes to me just to feel her arms around my waist. However, we still haven't cooked together since the cupcakes in the game. I really want to share that experience with her.

"It would be great if you would get out the salsa and spinach, then cook the bacon for me." she looks at me with a weird look and asks me, "just what is it that you plan on making?" i smile at her and boop her nose after i add copious amounts of cheese to the eggs,

"that is for me to know and you to find out. The bacon needs to be crispy.


End file.
